Sleep Frights And Love Bites
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Mikasa had bad night-terrors as a kid, and Eren would take care of her until they stopped at age 12. Now at age 18 they have come back and Mikasa has been hidden away in a room of her own to keep from disturbing the others. Eren finds out and decides to go look after her once again, it's been a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jager (and the others) are all property of Isayama Hajime, I do not own them, I'm just using them for this little story. **

**I got bored and thought this'd be an interesting (probably already thought of) idea and I rolled with it. Anyway, yeah don't forget these two aren't related in any way so don't go messaging me crying INCESSSST because if you watched/read the damn anime/manga you'd know she was fostered by the Jagers so THERE IS NO BLOOD RELATION THEREFORE NO INCEST. Also ugh, hate that stuff.**

**Anyway, enjoy, please note that sleep deprivation is what got this written so yeah**

Mikasa had frequent night-terrors, and because of this she was given her own room in the HQ. In the shared dorm she often woke the other female Scouts with her shouting or sudden movements, she had almost assaulted one of them by accident one night when they had attempted to get her sleep-fleeing-self back into bed. So, after consideration and many complaints, she was put in her own little room far away from others. Eren hadn't been informed of this, and he didn't find out for weeks after. He had thought her night-terrors had gone away, as she had gotten them as a child in his home too. They were a result of her PTSD, naturally, as she had witnessed the brutal murder of her parents, and of course the brutal murder of those who had killed them.

When Mikasa had first been brought to Eren's home, there was no spare bed, and as they were young children, Grisha and Carla had allowed the two little ones to share. Eren was fiercely protective of her at the start, he had saved her after all, and he wanted to keep her feeling safe. At night the two of them would hide beneath the covers, and he would hold her hand in both of his as he waited for her to sleep. A few weeks after this arrangement, she had begun to have night-terrors. The first night was a horrible shock for the 9 year old boy, as he had never experienced such a thing in his life. She was up, out of bed, crying hysterically and shrieking into her hands. He had tried to calm her down but she had just fought off his attempts and hid herself in the corner. Grisha soon appeared, with Carla, who sat with the frightened girl until it passed and she was calmly asleep again. Eren's father explained to him what had happened, and assured the boy they would pass with time. Eren grew used to these interruptions to his sleep, and it became the norm for him to be the only one in the room with Mikasa when it happened. Just before the loss of the outer wall, Mikasa's night-terrors had faded. They also no longer shared a bed, which he found a little sad because he had grown used to cuddling the girl after her calming. Now, 6 years later, he found out that once again she was being tormented at night. He had overheard Connie and Jean talking, as the latter had once again brought Mikasa up in conversation. "Sasha says her new room is really cold, there's no fireplace in it," the bald Scout said as he carried his boxes. "Is she really that bad to need her own room?" Jean had asked curiously. Eren frowned at this, looking to the pair. He had tried to focus on his current task, which was feeding the horses, but he was concerned now, "guys, what's up with Mikasa?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Jean could barely contain a haughty smirk. He put down his boxes, "your _sister _has really bad fits at night, according to the girls. She had to be put in her own room because she was disturbing everyone else."

Eren's frown deepened, and he dropped the hay he had been feeding the horse, "take over, Jean-Bo."

He ran past the angry male, he had to go check on Mikasa, she never mentioned this to him, why had she not mentioned this?

"I didn't think it mattered," Mikasa replied with a blank face. She was cutting up vegetables for a stew in the kitchen. Eren sighed in annoyance, "of course it matters! It means you're not ok up there!"

He had poked her forehead as he said that, causing her to jump slightly and look at him with a little frown of her own, "Eren, don't do that."

"I just want to make sure you're ok," he replied, trying to mask his worried expression, "you're my Mikasa, I have to make sure nothing's wrong with you."

The girl gave a shy smile at that, her eyes on the carrot she was chopping up, "you have chores to do, Eren, go do them before that midget bastard uses it as an excuse to kick you."

Eren watched her for a moment before nodding, walking away then. He turned on his heel before he reached the door, marching back to give her a quick little hug from behind before leaving the room. Mikasa was still smiling.

Later on, after bedtime, Mikasa was in her room preparing to go to sleep. She pulled her nightdress on, brushed her hair, and washed her face with the cloth and bowl of water she kept on her desk. It was chilly in there, she could see her breath. She wasn't very happy having been moved, but she knew it was better for everyone that she be in there alone. She missed listening to the whispers and hushed giggles of the girls around her though. She frowned when she heard a knock on the door, no one was meant to be out after bedtime. She cautiously approached the door, opening it a crack to peep out. "Hey, let me in," Eren smiled, standing barefoot outside her door in his raggedy pyjamas. She opened the door fully as she looked at him in surprise, "Eren, you should be asleep!"

"I plan on sleeping soon, if you'll allow me to come in," he said with a soft laugh. He walked in anyway, looking around her little room curiously, "it's cold in here, Mikasa, I wish you could've been given a nicer room."

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice," she said as she closed the door, still confused by his presence, "what are you doing here?"

The male smiled and went to pull her close for a warm hug. After all those years, he had finally grown taller than her, and broader. Mikasa couldn't help but smile at his warmth, her arms wrapping around his waist as she nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm staying with you tonight, to help with those nasty night-scares," he said as he rubbed her back, still not releasing her. "If you get caught, Levi will kick the crap out of you, he seems…strange about you," she said as she looked at him. The brunette released her with an amused grin, "I don't mind, as long as I can make you feel safe and ok, got it?"

Mikasa rubbed the back of her head shyly as she watched her closest friend get into her little bed. They hadn't shared since they were children, they were grown now, their bodies and thoughts and minds had changed. "Not want to cuddle me?" Eren asked with a smile, he was lying on his side to make room for her, "y'know, I've missed it. I liked having you close to me."

Mikasa felt her cheeks flush as he said that. By reflex she reached to pull her scarf over her nose, but as she had been preparing for bed she wasn't wearing it, it was resting on the back of her chair. Eren grinned as he watched her, "come on, it's cold, I can see you shivering."

She nodded slightly, and went to blow out the candle by her bedside before carefully slipping in beside him. She smiled, Eren had immediately put his arm around her to hold her close, giving a relaxed sigh as he rested his head by hers. "This is nice.." he whispered, gently rubbing her side, "things are always so crazy, or people are causing trouble, I think I needed some time like this.."

"I haven't heard you talk like that before.." she replied softly, his breath on her neck was making her skin flush again. "I get so wound up, I can be a real jerk," he mumbled, frowning as he nuzzled her slightly, "I try to relax, it's just hard, and I feel bad for snapping. Especially at you."

She smiled at that, turning her head to try and see him in the gloom, "considering what we do, it would be strange if you could be calm and relaxed most of the time. I know you don't mean to be harsh."

"Doesn't excuse it though, I'm sorry," he whispered, a sad note clear in his tone. Mikasa snuggled closer to the boy, rubbing his arm, "if I had to do what you do, I would be just the same."

"You're really warm now," Eren said, still rubbing her side, "are you feeling ok?"

She nodded with a little "mhm", but really she was just finding his close proximity and his touch was having a weird effect on her. She found herself practically steaming then when Eren nuzzled her cheek and kissed it lightly, "sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine, Eren, don't worry," she replied back, fast and quiet. Though she couldn't see, Eren raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. "You seem a little flustered, was it this?" he kissed her cheek again, just to see her reaction. Mikasa nibbled her lip and turned on her side, her back to him now, "goodnight, Eren."

"Hold on a second.." the male pulled her onto her back again. He carefully climbed on top of her, knees either side of her thighs as he leaned in close to get a better look at her face through the gloomy dark. His hands rested either side of her head, as she watched his shining eyes piercing hers. "What are you doing…?" she whispered, she could feel his breath on her lips now. "I really want to kiss you," he whispered in reply, the words turning her scarlet, "can I, Mikasa? Just one?"

"Well…yeah, but why?" the question never received a reply, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, he kissed her firmly, one hand moving to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing along her scar. Mikasa's heart raced as he continued to kiss her, only stopping momentarily to breath and get a grip on the situation. Once that grip had been got he immediately kissed her again, both hands on her cheeks now as he did so. For someone who had no experience, he was a passionate and loving kisser, he sent tingles down her spine, he made her body react in such alien ways. She found herself gripping his threadbare shirt as she kissed him back, moaning softly as he slipping his tongue into her mouth to rub and tease her own. Eren shivered when he heard that little sound, one hand moving down to lightly cup her breast through her nightdress. He was so curious about her now; he wanted to know how she had changed. He wanted more of her kisses, and more of her in general, in ways he really didn't understand but his body just made him feel were right. "E-Eren.." she whispered as he moved his kisses to her neck, her body tensing at his little nibbles and the feeling of his hand groping her. "I-Is it too much..?" he whispered back, snapping out of his little daze for a moment, "I'm sorry, I only wanted a kiss…"

She hushed him with a little loving kiss of her own, "just…slow down…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel I ended that first chapter suddenly, without warning. Oh well, here's the next part.**

Her kisses had been enough that night, but Eren found himself wondering about kissing her in other places, seeing what she looked like under her clothes, typical thoughts for a hormonal male. Though he didn't know they were typical, there had never been any form of sex education for the young recruits. Anything they knew about the opposite sex was gleaned from whispers and discussions in the washrooms. All Eren knew was that what he had, she did not, and what both of them had, titans did not. For a doctor's son, he was pretty dim on biology. He figured Armin could answer some questions for him, as the boy did spend a lot of time reading. His chores usually consisted of researching and inventory in their little library, which was where Eren found him. The blonde was sitting at the table, his now-longer hair tied up in a short ponytail. He was pouring over a book as Eren approached, and he jumped in surprise when his friend sat heavily down in the chair next to his, "oh! Hello there."

"Armin, you're smart, I have questions," Eren said with a little frown, not bothered with greetings. Armin gave him a little grin, "I'll see what I can do, what do you want to know?"

"What do girls have in the crotch area? What does it look like? I know the word but I don't know what it's meant to look like."

Armin went beet-red, he may have grown taller and stronger, but he was still the same adorably shy little Arlert. He stood up, going to a row of books to grab one and bring it to his friend. "Why…do you want to know about female anatomy?" he asked awkwardly as he opened the book. "I want to know what Mikasa looks like without having to take her clothes off," Eren replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Armin nearly fell over at that, "what?!"

Eren raised an eyebrow at his friend, "is that unusual?"

"I'm going to ask Hanji to give some sort of talk about this stuff…I've already had to show Connie who was sent by Jean," Armin sighed, "and no it's not unusual you lunk-head. I'm just surprised you're thinking about Mikasa that way."

"Well I didn't, until I kissed her," Eren replied, watching his friend flick through pages. Armin smiled at that, looking at Eren, "you two kissed? That sounds nice."

"Well it was, and we kissed a lot and then I got hard and I-"

"Eren! I don't need to know that part!"

Eren laughed at his friend's reaction, "I'm sounding pretty dumb, amn't I?"

"You just didn't learn this stuff, or come across it in a book," Armin replied with a shrug, his blush dying down, "and it's not that you sound dumb, you just don't know how to talk about it appropriately, and you also don't even know why your body's reacting that way."

Eren nodded with a thoughtful look, pretty glad he had such a smart friend, "so, show me some naked girls."

Female anatomy was scary and confusing. "They _bleed _out of there?! And I'm meant to put things like my fingers in there!?"

Eren was shocked, he was fine looking at pictures of breasts, more than fine in fact, but the vagina stuff had him all skeevy. Armin rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "relax, shh. Look they bleed once a month, it's to show them they're not pregnant according to what I've read, and if they get pregnant then they don't bleed until after the baby is born."

"How the hell am I supposed to look at girls the same?!

"Mikasa bleeds, get over it, so does Historia and Sasha and Hanji, and all the women," Armin could barely hide his amused smile, Eren's reactions were priceless. "And I'm meant to put my dick in there?" Eren groaned in confusion, though his use of the word "dick" made Armin roll his eyes. "Look, apparently it feels great, you won't even care that blood sometimes comes out of there!" he said as he turned a page, "it's supposed to be something you both enjoy, and it's not like you're not used to blood everywhere anyway! Actually, yeah! Why the hell are you so weirded out by the thought of blood there!? You've seen it everywhere else, WE KILL MONSTERS FOR A LIVING."

Eren looked surprised, leaning back in his chair as he thought for a moment, "holy fuck you're right. That's actually not that big a deal."

Armin made a "you see?!" gesture and the two returned to looking at the book together.

Later that day, Eren spotted Mikasa in the yard by the well, training alone. He watched as she moved, wearing shorts and a sports bra, he was mesmerised by the sweat glistening on her abs, the sound of her grunts as she kicked and punched the air in perfect, disciplined movements. He thought about walking over to grab her, hold her tight in his arms and kiss her before taking her there on the ground. He had sex stuck in his mind now due to everything he had learned from Armin hours before. He was doing his best to ignore it though. He wouldn't take what Mikasa was not willing to give. He approached her anyway, just wanting to be near her now, "hey, Mikasa."

"Eren," she stopped what she was doing, looking to him with a smile, "how are you?"

"Fine, I was just taking a wander, I wanted to see you," he smiled in return, trying to keep his eyes on hers, "you seem busy, will I go?"

"No, stay, I was going to go get some water and clean up now anyway," Mikasa said as she grabbed her towel from the ground to rub herself with. Eren gently bit his lower lip as he watched her bend over. He looked away with a soft growl, rubbing his forehead; he wouldn't be able to get sex out of his head for ages now! "What's wrong?" Mikasa asked with a frown, concerned as always for her friend. "It's nothing, don't worry," Eren gave her a little smile, cupping her cheek as he kissed her forehead. "Tell me tonight," she said with a small smile, which made Eren's heart skip a beat. "I will," he said softly, "when I have you warm and comfortable in my arms."

**I love dorky innocent Eren. Not much time to think or learn about the Ways of Love when you're busy killing titans. Poor Armin though, the awkwardness! I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, hopefully, so for now if you like this you should like...follow or something, maybe leave a review because I love getting those :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, have another chapter written by a sleep-deprived idiot. Enjoy some innocent teen confusion.**

Mikasa was confused. Eren was being very strange today. After her training she had caught him staring at her, though not at her face. His eyes seemed focused on her breasts, which she was not accustomed to. She had a reputation as being a fierce and bloody warrior, so eyes never usually left hers when she spoke to people, even Jean made sure not to eye her when they spoke. Eren also seemed reluctant to get too close to her at dinner, despite his unintentional leering and chatter. As she sat in her room that night she thought this over. She frowned to herself, maybe he wouldn't show up tonight, he did seem pretty intent on distance after her training earlier. She wondered if maybe he hadn't liked seeing her all sweaty and puffed out. She sniffed at her arm, making an annoyed sound. She didn't smell bad, she had washed up after, she was clean. Mikasa ran a hand through her hair with a little sigh, deciding to wait just a little longer.

After 15 more minutes she got up to go blow out her candle, almost positive she would be alone that night. It made her sad. That night Eren held her, cuddled and kissed her, she had had no terrors disturb her. She sighed, about to blow out the flame when she heard a light knock. She quickly went to the door to open it with a smile, "Eren!"

Mikasa gave a sound of surprise as the boy pulled her immediately to him for a long, firm kiss. She blushed scarlet, her hands lightly on his chest now as she pulled away a little, "um.. hello.."

"Hi.." he whispered back before kissing her again, picking her up with one strong arm around her waist as his free hand shut the door. She gave a girly squeal, terribly unlike her, as Eren carried her to bed and laid her down, placing soft little kisses all over her face, "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," he whispered as he did so. "You saw me like 4 hours ago," she whispered back with a quiet, amused giggle, her cheeks were red. "Well I still missed you!" he smiled, going to blow out the candle before shoving her over in the bed with a grin to get in beside her and hug her close. He was giddy, it was very endearing. "So what was going on earlier…?" she asked him as she snuggled up under his chin, one arm draped lazily around his waist. "Well I…" Eren gave an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing his head with one hand as he stroked her shoulder with the other, "I've been a bit curious lately, and I went to see Armin."

"About what?" she nuzzled him gently, a little smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Well I wanted to know about naked girls and sex," Eren replied, causing Mikasa's eyes to shoot open before she sat up in shock. He couldn't see her scarlet face in the dark, but her tone made him laugh, "_why _would you want to know about that stuff?!"

"Well I didn't want to ask you to show me what you look like just because I was curious," he replied, it was clear from his voice he was smiling, "though apparently not all you girls look the same so I wouldn't mind seeing.."

Mikasa covered her breasts with her arms, despite the cloth covering them and the fact it was the middle of the goddamn night and too dark to see, "y-you want to see me naked?"

"You don't want to see _me_ naked?" he replied back with a grin. He sat up, carefully feeling through the dark to cup her cheek and stroke it gently, "hey, I won't make you show me, but there's no one else I want to look at."

Mikasa made a little shy sound, shaking her head, "it's weird, and I don't understand all that sex stuff anyway."

Eren smiled, giving the girl a little kiss before pulling her down with him again and holding her close, "well I'm well-versed in it now, I shall tell you everything!"

Mikasa was speechless by the end of Eren's little "lesson."

"So you have to…"

"Yeah."

"And I have to…"

"Yup."

"And then we…"

"Apparently it feels really damn good."

Mikasa hid her face in his chest, shaking her head slightly as she made confused sounds. Eren couldn't help but laugh. He stroked her hair gently, "hey, I'm not going to do anything more than kiss you, ok? I wouldn't make you do anything you weren't ok with."

Mikasa smiled slightly at that, moving to give him a small kiss, "what were those pictures like..?"

"Very nice," he replied, his boyish grin unseen in the dark, "lots of nudity."

"You like that?" she asked curiously, tracing little circles on his stomach now. Eren shivered slightly, taking her tracing hand to hold it, "I liked it."

"You could feel mine, maybe?" she suggested quietly, referring to her breasts. She was beginning to get quite curious herself. It was such a ridiculous situation for two 18 year olds to be in. But they were clueless, and curious, and spent most of their time trying not to be eaten by naked, junkless giants. There is never much time to learn about what piece goes where when you're slicing hunks of flesh from monster necks and trying not to be eaten alive.

Eren kissed Mikasa's forehead gently, "well I kinda did already, but if you ok with it I'd like to again," he teased a strand of her hair as he spoke. Mikasa pouted slightly, before deciding to take the initiative. She moved to carefully straddle him, leaning in to give him a few soft kisses as she ran her hands down his chest. Eren was surprised, but quite happy to kiss her back, his hands resting on her hips as he did so. Mikasa took one of his hands to place against her breast, kissing him a little firmer then. Eren, being the rather rough male he was, immediately pinned her beneath him, kissing her passionately. He was careful not to be rough with her chest, he didn't want to hurt her after all, so instead he redirected his passion to his kisses. Mikasa could hardly breath as Eren played with her chest, moaning softly when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She held the back of his neck with her fingertips, her own tongue playing with his. She made a little sound of surprise when she felt his hand on her bare breast, Eren had slipped it up her nightdress, unable to help himself in that moment. She gave a soft moan as he felt her, his kisses still driving her crazy. He began to kiss her neck, his hot breath and nibbles were turning her on so much, she tried to close her legs but of course, Eren's own were between them. She could feel something poking her thigh, "what's in your pocket?" she whispered, biting her lip as he sucked the flesh of her neck. "I don't have pockets in my pyjamas," Eren replied, pausing in his work before realising why she had asked. He groaned softly, moving further down her body to keep his erection from touching her. He rested his head on her stomach, blushing furiously, "I'm sorry, Mikasa."

"For what?" she was very confused now, "you're aroused, right?"

"Yeah.." he replied softly, nuzzling her stomach a little with an embarrassed sound. "That's supposed to be a good thing," she said then, stroking his hair gently, "or is it not?"

"I can't use it," he grumbled, wishing it would go away. He couldn't just "fix it" in her room after all! Mikasa thought about this for a moment, still stroking his hair, "what if I want you to?"

**Awkward boners. Always funny. Personally I like the thought of them being clueless and innocent about the whole thing, nice change from the other fics where the characters are automatically sex gods. That's my opinion though. Anyway, I'll write up a nice smutty chapter tomorrow for you all so just chill, maybe read one of my other fics if you want instant sex god smut. Don't forget to follow and review peeps 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had to spend time making things to sell and these late nights are killer. Here, enjoy some more innocent dorks**

Eren knelt on the bed as Mikasa relit the candle. It cast a warm glow that didn't fully cover the room, but it brought a serene, quiet atmosphere with it. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, hands not-so-strategically trying to cover the tent in his pyjama bottoms. "Well you wanted to see me, didn't you?" she replied as she undid the buttons on her nightdress. Eren's face slowly turned red as her cleavage came into view. He bowed his head with an awkward sound, "it's not fair if you're the only one."

She paused in her unbuttoning, looking at him curiously, "do you want to show me?"

"It's fair," came his quiet reply, with a little shrug. He stood up, just a little away from her as he pulled off his shirt. Mikasa smiled, tracing the scar-like lines on his chest left from his 3DMG. She had the same, beneath her clothes. Eren nibbled his lip softly as he watched her, rather thankful she wasn't looking at his "problem", which was not getting better with her light touch along his skin. Her eyes met his for a moment, before looking down again to carry on unbuttoning. She let her nightdress fall then, wearing nothing more than simple cotton panties as she watched Eren carefully, her cheeks flushing red. It was Eren's turn now to trace her 3DMG lines, pausing bashfully as his fingertips reached her breast. Mikasa looked away bashfully, most unlike her, but it was her first time being viewed or touched in any such way by a boy. "You're prettier than I'd hoped," Eren whispered, before giving a quiet, nervous laugh. It made Mikasa smile, and feel a little less awkward. Eren, picking up on her embarrassment, let his pyjama bottoms drop, so he too could stand with her in his underwear. It was only fair. She was having a powerful effect on him though. It was taking all he had not to just ravish her right there. Mikasa rubbed the back of her head with a little sigh, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Hey, shh, it's fine," the boy smiled, "it's awkward and new, but I think you're really beautiful."

Mikasa grinned slightly, giving his shoulder a little shove as she looked away. "I'd hug you but.." he rubbed the back of his head shyly, smiling with embarrassment. Mikasa looked down at the obvious tent, her head tilted slightly to the side, "show me."

Eren almost fell back on the bed in shock, he had really expected her to stop there. "You…want to see it?" he asked in confusion, "my di- I mean, my…ahem…penis…"

"If you're ok with that," she said with a little smile, her arms folded awkwardly beneath her breasts that Eren was having a hard time keeping his eyes off. She was so alluring in the candlelight, he became distracted momentarily. He snapped out of it then, and awkwardly played with the band of his boxers before Mikasa's hands came to rest on his. "I'll do it," she said softly, giving him a little kiss, "then you can do it to me, if it's alright.."

Eren cupped her face to give her a long, loving kiss, "it's alright, go ahead when you're ready.."

The girl bit her lip as she slowly pulled his boxers down, letting go to cover her face when his "problem" came into view. Eren gave a quiet half laugh, unsure whether to pull up his boxers again, "that bad huh?"

"This is embarrassing," Mikasa whined, hands still covering her face, "there's nothing wrong with it, this is just so embarrassing."

"Why?" he asked curiously, "it's just us, no one else."

"I don't know, maybe I'm confusing embarrassment with something else," she shrugged, peeking at him now from between her fingers. Eren pouted slightly, watching her carefully before moving her hands from her face so her arms weren't covering her breasts, "it's just shyness, and nerves."

Mikasa watched as Eren sat on the bed, kicking his boxers off from around his ankles. He put his hands out, beckoning her to come closer. She cautiously approached him, not sure what he wanted her to do. The brunette male placed his hands lightly on her hips, pulling her closer so he could rest his forehead against her toned stomach. She was more ripped than him, and that made her no less beautiful in his eyes. Mikasa stroked his hair gently as she looked down at him, before giving a little sound of surprise as the boy kissed her stomach. It sent a surprising and pleasant tingle down her spine. "I'm taking these off now, ok?" he said as he looked up at her, his fingers gently tugging the sides of her panties. Mikasa nodded slightly, her cheeks reddening again, flaring with heat as she felt him slip the fabric down her legs. She tensed as Eren trailed his fingertips along her outer-thighs, up to her hips once more. He looked up at her with a smile, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to make you do anything else."

Mikasa smiled warmly, leaning down to give him a kiss, "do you like me like this…?"

Eren patted the bed beside him for her to sit next to him, which of course she did, trying to keep her eyes off his erection, which proved very difficult. Both of them had trouble making eye contact now, but not out of shyness. "I love you like this," Eren said softly, playing with a strand of her hair as his gaze travelled up and down her body. He brushed her hair aside to give her neck little kisses, his other hand moving to her hip, "I love you without clothes, I love you with clothes."

"That a fact?" she asked with a small smile, her eyes closing at the feeling his kisses gave her. She rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him a little closer. "I love you and everything about you," he whispered with a nonchalant shrug, kissing her lips then before laying her down.

It had gotten chilly once their passionate make-out session had faded, so the pair decided to pull their clothes back on and snuggle up for sleep. Eren held Mikasa close, his arm around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck, enjoying the scent of her hair and skin as he relaxed. Mikasa's hand laid upon his, stroking it as she laid there with her eyes closed, a little smile on her face. She eventually fell asleep, but tonight it seemed she would not be peaceful. Eren woke an hour later to her wrenching herself from his grip to fall out onto the floor, frightened sounds escaping her lips as her she backed herself up against the wall, still asleep of course, but she did _not _look it. It was a shock to his system, seeing her like that again after so many years. "Mikasa," he got out of the bed to go to her, though she practically threw herself into the corner to get away from him. "No, no," she pleaded in a thin, scared voice, like she was 11 years old again, "leave!"

"You're safe," the boy frowned sadly, carefully approaching her before scooping her up in his arms. She struggled viciously, lashing out and kicking her arms and legs. He had no choice but to sit down in the corner, his arms and legs around her to keep her close but also to keep her from hitting him again. She had punched him in the cheek, and he was surprised he was still able to think coherently. She thrashed in his grip, shrieking at him nonsensically. She didn't realise it was him, but he knew that, he had done the same thing as a child after all. Though back then she didn't wallop him. He hummed softly to her as he waited for her to calm, which took over an hour. Eventually she became peaceful once more, her head resting back against his chest as she slept. Eren was too tired to move at that point, so he simply held her to keep her warm and passed out in the corner.

**I hope you liked that, I really wanted to capture the awkwardness and stupidity that comes with this sort of exploration :P I made myself cringe so I hope you did too! Anyway, I'll try and update soon so stay tuned or whatever. Remember: follow, review (PLEEEEAAASE), whatever you want, check out my other work or drop me a request, PEACE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**It appears I can only write after 3AM. Huh. Anyway, latest chapter, hope you like, yadda yadda yadda, read it. :3**

She was confused when she woke, and rather sore. She was on the ground, Eren's arms around her as the male laid slumped in the corner, his head resting atop hers. She groaned softly, shifting a little before realising her legs were numb from having not moved all night. She gently shook Eren's arm, "Eren, wake up, why are we on the floor?"

Eren started awake with a little gasp, his grip around her tightening momentarily before relaxing. He sighed in what appeared to be relief and he released her, "sorry…"

"What's going on?" she mumbled, trying to massage the feeling back into her cold legs. "You kinda freaked out last night," the boy replied, rubbing his cheek that was visibly bruised, "guess I just passed out after trying to calm you down."  
Mikasa looked to the boy with a sad expression, before it changed to concern. She lightly touched his cheek, "what…did I do that…?"

Eren gave her a weak smile, catching her hand to kiss her palm, "it was an accident, you didn't know what was happening."

The girl's eyes grew teary, highly upset now at having caused the male damage. Eren saw she was getting upset and hugged her close, stroking her hair, "shh, don't be upset, Mikasa. You don't have any control when this happens, and it's not like I can't take a hit."

"I'm really sorry," she said as she nuzzled him, rubbing at her eyes with her hand, "I am.."

"I know, now get up and into bed so I can rest with you," Eren smiled, pointing to the little window then, "look, it's barely dawn, we still have time before we have to get up for chores."

Mikasa smiled slightly, and nodded, though try as she did she couldn't move for a good 10 minutes thanks to the awful pins and needles she had from the blood rushing back to her legs. Eren picked her up though, despite the ache in his bones from the cold stone, and took her back to bed.

Later that day as they were having lunch, Jean approached Eren to enquire about his injury. Not so politely of course. "Have another round with Levi, Jaeger?" the boy grinned smugly. He had also grown taller over the years, he stood 2 inches above Eren, though not as broad, his hair now longer and held back in a small ponytail. Eren ignored him, and continued eating his soup. Mikasa, who was sitting with him, looked at the other male with a deadpan expression, "disappear, please."

Jean frowned in annoyance, before tugging Eren's bowl away, "don't ignore me, Shifter bastard."

Armin was also with the pair, watching this little exchange as he dipped a chunk of his bread roll in his soup. It wasn't unusual for some argument to happen between Eren and Jean at least once a week. "Gimme my soup back," Eren growled, standing up to get up in Jean's face, "and walk the fuck away."

"Please, you don't tell me what to do," Jean replied with a little growl of his own, gripping Eren's shirt. Mikasa got up then to drag Jean away by his ponytail, "I told you to disappear."

"Ow! Ow, let go, Mikasa!" the male pleaded, it was an amusing sight considering he was taller than the girl too, but he knew she could tear him in half with ease. Mikasa shoved him onto the bench on the other side of the room, "eat your lunch, leave Eren alone, and then stay away from him for the day," she ordered, before shoving a bread roll in his mouth. She returned to her table then. Eren took an angry bite of his own bread, "I could have handled that myself, Mikasa."

"Well I'd rather get through lunch without one of you two throwing a chair," she replied curtly, blowing on her spoonful of soup. Armin was still watching as he ate, his expression of disinterest had not changed. "You don't have to defend me though, I'm a man aren't I?" Eren sighed in irritation, looking to the girl now. "I defend you because I love you, idiot," Mikasa replied with a little annoyed look of her own, turning her head to meet his gaze. Armin's eyebrows raised in surprise, pausing momentarily in his chewing before continuing. Eren also looked surprised, despite knowing she loved him she had never said it, even when he had said it to her. It seemed to calm him in a way, possibly because he wasn't expecting that reply. He gave a little smile, "ok then, but next time let me handle him."

Mikasa smiled back and nodded, giggling then as the boy leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Then the chair came flying at his head as Jean lost his shit.

"Are you and Mikasa a couple then?" Armin asked Eren later as they cleaned out the stables together. Eren rested his arm atop the handle of his shovel as he thought, "I have no idea. We kiss and I've seen her naked and been naked with her, are we a couple?"

Armin almost tripped on his own feet, "Eren! Do you have any kind of mental filter!? You can't just say stuff like that all nonchalant!"

Eren gave a laugh, shovelling some more hay, "you didn't answer my question!"

"I can't! It's something you and Mikasa have to decide," the blonde was beet-red, Eren really had to watch the things he spouted. He thought back on what Eren had said though and dropped his shovel, "you've been naked with her!? You two had sex?!"

Eren looked at his friend like he was speaking gibberish, "yes to the first, no to the second, why?"

Armin rubbed his face with a frustrated groan, "you're so dense, so fucking dense."

The taller male just laughed and continued his work. Armin muttered about his incompetence and innocence all the while. Eren stopped after a while and looked to his friend, "hey, have you had sex?"

Armin had been petting one of the horses when Eren had asked him that. He looked to his childhood friend and just grinned, "I have a filter, there's some stuff you just don't say."

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm quite tired and Inspiration was playing hide and seek. I'll write up a nice long chapter for the next one, so wait until then. Follow, review, make a request if you want, til next time~**


End file.
